sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Button, Benngee and Brody
Button, Benngee and Brody are three Wee Sprites who appear in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. They are very small and love to have fun and cause mischief, which usually gets out of hand if they ever get invited into someone's house, and will only leave if they are tricked into saying they want out. History Sofia first met the wee sprites while picking flowers for the Gifting Day party. They were in the fountain and asked her to save them before they fell in the water. Sofia managed to save them with her basket, and the wee sprites thanked her by giving her a bravo bouquet. Because saving the wee sprites was a good deed, Sofia's amulet gave her the power to shrink to wee Sprite size and back whenever she wanted. Benngee, Brody, and Button were having such a good time that they asked Sofia to bring them in the castle to have more fun. But Queen Miranda refused to let this happen because she knows a candle maker who once let wee sprites in his cottage and they caused a lot of mischiefs. Despite this, the wee sprites convinced Sofia to bring them into the castle anyway, and she let them stay in her dollhouse. However, the next day, because Sofia's disobedience was a bad deed, the amulet turned her blessing to become small into a curse, preventing her from growing big again. Since Sofia was cursed for bringing the wee sprites in the castle, she had to break the curse by getting them out. Right away, the wee sprites started causing a lot of trouble, ruining the Gifting Day party. Sofia tried to get them out of the castle, but because of their teleportation ability, they managed to get back inside and refused to tell Sofia how to get them out. When Sofia told her mother what happened, Miranda managed to help by revealing to her daughter the secret to getting rid of them: To get them out of your home for good, you have to get the wee sprites to say out loud that they want to leave. Miranda and Sofia managed to trap the wee sprites in a toy castle, which made them say that they wanted to leave the castle and got them out, breaking Sofia's curse. Later, the wee sprites revealed that they miss having a home of their own, which was why they wanted in Sofia's castle. After talking to her mother, Sofia let the wee sprites move into her dollhouse away from the castle for safety reasons. The wee sprites returned in "All the Sprite Moves", and were introduced to Princess Vivian and Crackle while in the garden riding "The Clover Express". The sprites took an instant liking to Vivian after Sofia introduced them to her, but Sofia also made the mistake in telling Vivian about how she met them, which gave Vivian a nasty idea: She asked the sprites to make the castle she's moving into seem haunted. After Vivian brought them into it the next day, they proceeded to do just that. While they did so, they got discovered by Sofia who confronted Vivian. Vivian later revealed their presence to her parents and asked them to leave which of course they refused to do. Vivian later fed them Liking Berries. After eating the berries and seeing Sofia, they became smitten with her. Sofia then used this to make them say they want to leave which got them out. Sofia later took them to the garden and fed them Blues Berries which returned them to normal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Mythical Creatures